Berberine is a very readily available alkaloid originally isolated in 1826. The chemistry of berberine is well known (see M. Shamma, The Isoquinoline Alkaloids, Academic Press (1972) pp. 284 - 292).
Heretofore it had been believed that oxidation with ferricyanide yielded the 8-oxyberberine. It is the surprising finding of the present invention that this belief was erroneous.
The oxidative transformation which occurs, and the compounds derived therefrom, are entirely unknown heretofore except that certain of these compounds may be converted into the known beta hydrastine which, in the form of its hydrochloride salt, is used for the treatment of uterine hemorrhageas. (Merck Index, 8th Ed., p. 539, 1968)